


Mr. Jones Goes Sightseeing

by thedoctorwatcheshetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Voyeurism, all at the same time XD, dubcon, noncon, pornporn, pron, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorwatcheshetalia/pseuds/thedoctorwatcheshetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred F. Jones is a newly-joined first-grade teacher. His car breaks down and he goes to a house to get help, only to find his least-favorite parent… masturbating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Jones Goes Sightseeing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katryusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/gifts).



> Forgive me father for I have sinned

If you asked the children who their favorite teacher was, they would giggle and grin, telling you the name of the newly joined First Grade teacher, Mr. Jones. The most whimsical, energetic, down-to-earth man in the school.

If you asked Mr. Jones, however, he would groan and duck his head back down to correct papers.

* * *

 “Bye, kids! See you Monday!” said the teacher.

“Bye Mister Jones!” a couple of kids called back. As soon as he was out of sight, Mr. Jones smiled to himself and practically clicked his heels. _Two days of freedom._

He loved those kids to death… but honestly, he had enough of them. He saw them more than their parents did, and that wasn’t a good thing.The smile plastered on his face slowly bloomed into a grin as his weekend’s events folded out in his brain. He’d kick start the weekend with a nice date tonight and treat himself to his brother’s pancakes Saturday morning… and then-

_“I saw that smile, Jones.”_

Alfred straightened up and laughed nervously, “Ms. Hedervary!”

The school’s principal chuckled, “Tired of them already?”

Alfred shook his head, “No ma'am.”

“Go on, enjoy your weekend, you earned it.”

Alfred grinned from ear to ear, nodding enthusiastically and bounding off to his car. He was going to enjoy his weekend no matter what, and not even a week of snot-nosed brats afterward was going to wash away the awesome _._

* * *

Alfred sniffled, biting his lower lip as the waiter came back around with a scowl.

“Are you going to order or not?” he asked, annoyed. Alfred sighed,

“Guess not,” He said, eyes downcast. The waiter’s eyes softened at that, bending down a little as he regarded the tired young teacher.

“Have you been stood up?” he asked softly, placing a hand on Alfred’s shoulder.

Alfred smiled in response before rising from his chair and shrugging his jacket over his broad shoulders. “Guess so.”

The cause of his distress had been an attractive brunette who taught the class across from his. Her sparkling green eyes had dragged Alfred in like a fish on a line. _Alfred had always liked green eyes…_ He sighed, Monday was going to be the _worst day ever._

Alfred was new to the neighborhood. His good looks and charm were _bound_ to attract people, but he hadn’t expected his first date to botch up. That was just _horrible._ That plus the school, plus the opportunities he’d gotten to tutor kids…-Alfred felt like lying down and letting the world trample him.

He slowly started his car and drove down the bumpy road, flying up and hitting his head on the roof of the stupid thing every time he hit a pothole.

He needed a new car. A new wardrobe. A new goddamn house and a new _everything_ but his salary wouldn’t allow it. Instead, Alfred would just have to continue his studies online and finally, get big enough to get _out_ of the small town.

Alfred hissed as the car screeched to a halt. _He thought he saw something on the road._ Shaking his head, he started it again only to have his car jump and growl. _Okay, maybe not._

He threw open the door, climbed out and slammed it with all his anger in his arm. When he tried to open it again, it simply _refused._ The car was cross with Alfred.

Well, he was _cross_ with it too.

He tried to push it but it wouldn’t work. Instead, he attempted to go to the nearest house for help.

Thorns scraped his legs through his jeans as he trudged through the deep growth of plants by the window of the place. A warm, welcoming glow of light surrounded the window like a beacon and he crawled toward the light and peeked through, almost tapping at the glass before his jaw almost dropped.

On the other side of the window was the father of Mr. Jones’ least favorite kid.

_Arthur Kirkland._

Though the man _preferred_ to be called Mr. Kirkland.

Every other teacher would call him Arthur, but somehow, the grumpy man would bristle at the sound of Alfred uttering the name. So he was always Mr. Kirkland.

Peter would always go complaining to his father about Alfred and the way he taught Math- no wait, _Maths._  

Mr. Kirkland was a stuck up snob and one of the rudest parents poor Alfred had talked to. The British man would constantly be correcting him on a grammatical basis, not even apologizing afterward. Alfred found himself pretending to choke the man behind his back numerous times.

Alfred gulped and almost moved away but ended up staying and watching curiously as Mr. Kirkland fell against his bed with a groan. The window was slightly open giving the teacher complete access to everything Arthur uttered from his British mouth.

_“No, Francis. You won’t believe how horrid work was. I’m glad the weekend has graced me, any later and I’d be a pile of goo.”_

_…_

_“Why am I talking to you? I don’t bloody know!”_

_…_

_“Peter’s with that stupid friend of his. I’m lucky not to have him around, I fear I could just eat the annoying boy sometimes.”_

_…_

_“No, I don’t need you to make me feel better, bloody frog. I’m bloody well capable of that myself.”_

Alfred watched Arthur throw his phone against the bed with a growl and stare up at the ceiling.

Again, the teacher almost moved back into the bushes but stopped abruptly and let out a choked gasp as Arthur popped open the first button on his shirt, revealing protruding collars against a milky white background of creamy skin. Alfred gaped and found himself pressing closer against the window. He ducked when Arthur began to look around but came back up in time to see Arthur pull out a box from under the bed. The man licked his lips nervously, lifting the lid gingerly and bringing out-

A vibrator.

Alfred wanted to laugh. He really did! He felt it come rumbling in his chest and threaten to come spilling out of his grinning lips but he clamped his mouth shut. He couldn’t go _anywhere_ now.

Arthur put the vibrator to the side and unbuttoned his shirt quickly. Alfred bit his inner cheek in anticipation, his blue eyes fixed on watching Arthur undress. The man fell back against the bed with a sigh, biting his lip as if battling whether to do it or not. He then quickly shook off his trousers and palmed at the bulge in his boxers, throwing his head back in a soft moan.

God. Alfred felt beads of sweat pop at his forehead, his own bulge growing along with Arthur’s. Arthur tugged impatiently at the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down to his knees and freeing his erection.

Alfred gasped, nervously fixing his glasses and staring. Arthur’s erection stood tall and proud, throbbing for attention. Alfred found his hand creeping to his own neglected member but he mentally slapped himself, he was _not_ jerking off to crabby old Mr. Kirkland, and he was _not_ going to stay there any longer. He was going to go home, pop open a coke, call Matthew and laugh about what he’d just seen.

It was then that Alfred decided that was never going to happen.

He looked around cautiously before peering back into the window. Kirkland had just closed his long fingers around his cock, slowly pumping it, collapsing back into the pillows and panting. Maybe Arthur thought he’d wake the neighbors up, or maybe it was just more comfortable, _heck,_ Alfred didn’t even _know_ why the Brit turned to his stomach, burying his face into the pillows with that-

_Holy smokes_ that ass. Alfred palmed at his erection furiously through his jeans as Arthur began to pump his cock faster, his ass in the air and his face buried and moaning into the pillows.

This was unreal. A dream. A nightmare. Something! It _had_ to be something. Alfred just watched as Arthur palmed for his vibrator. _It’s right there, Kirkland, get it and get on with it!_ He wanted to shout.

Arthur found the plastic toy and sat up, his face flushed and hair tousled. His green eyes foggy with self-lust. Alfred’s eyes widened as Arthur reached for the small bottle of lubricant, spilling it over his palm and rubbing it over his fingers. He then pushed one slick finger through his entrance, the ring of muscle. Alfred watched it go in, soon to be joined by another. Alfred bit back a moan as Arthur released a loud one from his flushed lips, his fingers stretching and scissoring. 

Alfred had to bite his lip again as Arthur slicked up the toy. Something pulled at his stomach and his face went sour. Suddenly, watching wasn’t good enough. He had the urge to _be_ there. To loom over the small man and fuck him into next weekend. 

Suddenly, Alfred was very jealous of that vibrator.

So the teacher pulled out of the bushes noiselessly and felt the walls of the house all the way to the door. He then made the most stupid decision he'd ever made in his entire life… and rang the bell.

Alfred felt like a kid ding-dong-ditching his neighbor. As soon as he pushed the button, he bounded back to the window, pushing through the bushes in time to see the priceless reaction on Arthur’s face.

“Shit.” Arthur chanted as he pulled on his trousers, his boxers lying on the bed, forgotten. He hastily buttoned his shirt and hopped out of the room.

Alfred snickered and pushed up the window, climbing into the bedroom and tiptoeing to the bed. As soon as he slipped under it, Arthur came walking back in.

“Bloody teenagers,” He muttered before pulling his shirt over his head in frustration. “Now where was I?” he said to no one in particular as he kicked off his trousers. Alfred watched them hit the floor and he suddenly felt terrified.

_God._ He was a criminal. _A rapist._ Alfred mentally slapped his needy dick but there was nothing he could do about it. _God_ he wanted Arthur Kirkland.

With that in mind, Alfred swallowed his pride and jumped out from under the bed, climbing onto the Brit – who was back on his tummy- and gripping that plump ass of his hand and massaging it.

Arthur screamed.

Who knew someone that little could be so loud? Alfred’s eyes widened and he held the kicking man down forcefully before slipping his own calloused fingers into the other’s tight hole.

That didn’t seem to calm him down at all.

 He kept on screaming _bloody murder_ and wiggling from under Alfred’s hand. Nevertheless, Alfred began to scissor inside Arthur, his fingers going knuckles deep, searching for that one-

Arthur buckled, his head dropping to the pillows with a loud moan. The noise made Alfred’s cock jump, he grinned as he began to abuse Arthur’s prostate.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” he said huskily, like he’d seen in the porn movies. He held Arthur down with one hand and finger-fucked him with the other. The noises Arthur made had Alfred so frustrated, so fucking frustrated. The larger man added a third finger, stretching Arthur out, prodding his bundle of nerve endings.

Arthur moaned again, whining helplessly as Alfred pulled out, moaning again as he pushed back in, his fingers striking Arthur’s prostate dead on.

“W-who, nh, are y- oh bloody fuck!” Arthur cried out as Alfred’s hand found its way to Arthur’s leaking prick. “Who the _hell_ are you?”

Alfred loomed over Arthur who was no longer struggling but rocking his hips back against Alfred’s fingers and drooling into the pillows. Alfred pumped at Arthur’s cock languidly, relishing the loud moans and the muffled panting he was eliciting out of the smaller man.

“Don’t'cha remember, _Mr. Kirkland?”_

“A-Alfred!?” Arthur ended the name with a loud cry as he came.

Hard.

Alfred grinned and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down to his knees before giving the other man a playful smack on the ass, “That’s Mr. Jones to you.”

Arthur turned over, a look of terror written across his face, “Bloody hell! Get out of my house!”

“That’s not what you were saying a minute ago,” Alfred said with a pout. “Besides, you said so yourself, you need a break. I can give you that break, Mr. Kirkland. If you’d just let me.”

“W-what!? How long have you been there!?”

“Long enough,” Alfred admitted, licking his lips. “And I want you, Kirkland.”

Arthur blushed, pushing Alfred away and sitting up, looking at the teacher as ferociously as he could with his position, “I don’t even know you… and I’ll call the bloody police if you don’t get the bloody _fuck_ out of my hous-”

“You don’t have to,” Alfred said with a grin, tossing his jeans behind him. “I mean, come on. You’re horny, and so am I. I’m clean, and you’re clean, right? There’s nothing else to it!”

Alfred pulled his shirt over his head, smirking as Arthur gawked at his chest. “And you’re obviously likin’ what you’re seein’, so…”

Arthur bit his lip, his hands folded in his lap as if to keep Alfred from looking at his package. How cute.

“Fine,” He replied, blushing down to the roots of his hair. “Just make it quick. No strings attached.”

Alfred grinned, pushing Arthur down and looming over him. “None. That mean I get ta call you Arthur?”

Arthur pulled down the waistband of Alfred’s boxers, heating up as he released Alfred’s cock.

“Bloody _fuck_ , you can call me anything you want just put that in me.”

Alfred laughed and kicked off his boxers, leaving Arthur to wait as he slicked up his member.

“Fast or slow.”

_“Anything you bloody well please.”_

Alfred laughed, “Rough or vanilla?”

_“God damn, pound me in!”_

“Okay, okay!” Alfred said with a grin, “Rough it is.”

He climbed back over the other man, smirking as he lined them up.

“Ready?”

“God damn it! Are you always this annoying?”

“Are you always this needy?” Alfred teased. And then he pushed in, groaning as the hot tightness surrounded him. Arthur yelped, wrapping his legs around Alfred’s waist. A bead of sweat came running down his face and he shut his eyes.

“Can I move?”

“God yes.”

Alfred pulled all the way out before pushing back in, balls deep. Arthur wailed and scratched at his back.

“Can I keep going?”

“Yes. I’ll adjust.” Arthur assured. Alfred nodded and began thrusting into Arthur, moaning as Arthur clamped down on him.

“Relax,” Alfred said, leaning down to lap at the junction of Arthur’s neck, “When was the last time you had sex?”

“Centuries.” Arthur breathed, moaning as Alfred nipped and sucked at his pale collarbone, surely leaving marks.

Alfred bit his lip and stilled, “Want this to hurt?”

“Just so I know it’s real.”

Alfred thrust in faster, pulling Arthur’s hips back up to meet his. He was sating his carnal desire, all the while pounding mercilessly into the small man. Arthur’s nails naked at his back, drawing blood, no doubt. Pained whines soon melted into loud moans as he hit Arthur’s prostate dead on. Over and over again.

“Nh~ Alfred!” Arthur cried, his eyes shut tight. One hand wrapped around Alfred’s neck and the other running down to explore the teacher’s tanned muscles.

Alfred moaned at the sound of his name spilling from Arthur’s lips. He leaned down and captured those very lips in a crushing kiss.

_I’m kissing Mr. Kirkland._ He thought giddily as Arthur moaned into the kiss, beginning to rock his hips back and forth to Alfred’s rhythm. Alfred pulled away, kissing down the smaller man’s neck. His lips closed around Arthur’s pert nipple and Arthur’s eyes snapped open with a loud moan.

“Keep those eyes open.” Alfred murmured around the pink stub. He suckled it, biting and rolling the other one around in his fingers.

“Ngh.. move, damn it!” Arthur practically screamed. Alfred laughed, gripping Arthur’s waist as he rolled his hips against the Brit’s.

“Like that, slut?”

“Oh, yes!” Arthur cried, drawing out the ’s’ as he threw his head back against the pillow, “Just like that, sir.”

Arthur moaned as Alfred hit his prostate again, his hands flying to Alfred’s shoulders. Arthur let his fingers travel into Mr. Jones’ hair, pulling the teacher down to press their lips together. Arthur let his lips part for Alfred’s slick muscle and Alfred half laughed, half groaned.

“Where have you been all my life, Mr. Kirkland?”

Arthur growled in response, “So fuckin’ slow! Nh-”

The smug grin melted right off Alfred’s lips as he was forced onto his back. “The fuck are you doing, Kirkland?”

Arthur straddled him, lining his entrance up with Alfred’s needy cock. “Too slow, Jones. It’s out of your hands now.”

And then, he impaled himself onto Alfred, moaning as he thrust his hips down. Deeper, faster… Alfred was sure Arthur Kirkland was a demon from Hell. An incubus destined to _fuck_ Alfred, to _please_ him… And _oh Lucifer,_ he was doing a good job.

Arthur let out another loud moan as he rode Alfred’s cock like a warrior princess going to war on her horse, impaling himself repeatedly, lost in the sea of pleasure. He stared at the ceiling through his half-lidded eyes, his lips glistening and mumbling incoherent words under his breath. Alfred smirked, deciding that the older man had never looked better, riding him like the little slut he was. Alfred reached up to pinch those perky nipples, relishing the moan he managed to elicit from just that one action. _Horny bastard._

“D-do that again.. so close, so-”

Alfred grinned, pushing his upper body off the bed to suck on Arthur’s nipples, groaning and thrusting his hips up as Arthur clenched around him.

“F-fuck,” Arthur mumbled, fingers tangled in Alfred’s hair. “I’m com- coming! Ah~”

He felt his release like a wound coil springing back out, from the depth of his balls to the tip of his cock. Arthur shuddered and moaned loudly into Alfred’s hair as he came, a small smirk playing on the British man’s lips as Alfred buried his face in the crook of his neck, thrusting half-heartedly before shooting his seed deep into Arthur with a loud moan of his own.

_Alfred had just fucked Arthur Kirkland._ A smile couldn’t help but tug at his features as he let his hands rest at Arthur’s hips. He could never forget a night like this, Alfred wondered if he made a false promise with the ‘no strings attached’ thing…

He lifted Arthur off his cock and set him down gently beside him, pulling out with a grunt and flopping onto his back, panting like he’d ran a marathon. Arthur just sat there, thighs trembling as he struggled to catch his breath as well. He brushed his damp bangs out of his eyes, his face heating up when he realized he’d just fucked his son’s first-grade teacher. How kinky was that? Not to mention that he fucked someone who’d watched him masturbate! His mother would roll in her grave! 

Before he knew it- and he’d forever deny it- Arthur was swiping at the fat tears rolling down his cheeks, sniffling and sobbing to himself as quietly as he could.

“That was _fucking_ amazi- hey, you crying?” Alfred asked, coming up and tilting his head like a confused puppy. Alfred stared at Arthur, the man looked so fragile then. Not like the _Mr. Assy Asshole_ he’d been to the teacher all the other times.Alfred decided then and there what Arthur needed to be fixed and that he would fix him. Arthur’s inhale met his exhale and somehow he found himself choking out sobs into Alfred’s shoulder, those strong, teaching arms stroking him like he actually meant something to their owner. “Shh, Arthur.”

_“Shut up.”_

“Okay,” Alfred said with a laugh. Next thing he knew, Arthur was kissing the American. Not devouring those lips, no, this kiss tasted like Arthur’s salty tears. This kiss was soft and slow, something their sex wasn’t. “God, Arthur.”

“What, you _twat?”_

“Didn’t think you were the crying-after-sex type.”

“I hate you.” Arthur sniffled. “Fucking _Yank.”_

“Well, lucky for you, I’m the cuddling-after-sex type,” Alfred said slowly. _Was he pushing it too far?_ “If you’re up for it.”

“Of course I’m bloody up for it. Come here are fucking _kiss_ me you gorgeous thing.”

Alfred laughed and slid in next to the Brit, taking that porcelain face in his hands and kissing his lips until they were swollen. The teacher couldn’t help feeling like it was too perfect, the way he and Arthur fit together, not like puzzle pieces, but like two beings that were meant to be one. 

 Arthur kissed him again.

“And just so you know-” Alfred said, murmuring against Arthur’s soft lips, “I’m really bad at one-night stands.”

Arthur smiled, burying his reddened-face into Alfred’s chest.

“So am I, git.”

 


End file.
